Combat de tir à l'arc (Archery fighting)
by Yuan Moons
Summary: [OS Crack pour l'anniversaire de Touma Hashiba !] Un jour j'ai fait de l'archery fighting. Puis j'ai imaginé mes deux grappes de garçons d'anime préférés dedans...Et c'est parti en steak !


_**ATTENTION : Pour lire ce truc, merci de déposer votre cerveau à coté afin de le préserver, et bonne lecture !**_

* * *

« Vous allez voir Président ! S'exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, rien de tel qu'un combat de tir à l'arc pour vous entraîner en vous amusant !

-Je veux bien te croire Yuu, répondit le concerné et accessoirement le plus grand, mais est-ce que vous saurez assurer mes arrières ?

-Comptez sur moi pour ça senpai ! Répondit un petit blond, je ferai de mon mieux !

-Ryou-chan est enthousiaste aujourd'hui ! Reprit Yuu, c'est trop mignon !

-Yuu-kun ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne veux pas être vu comme ''mignon'' !

-Yuu, soupira le grand aux cheveux décolorés, arrête.

-Tu n'es pas drôle Shushu !

-Regardez ! Dit finalement le brun du groupe, on est arrivés ! » 

Devant eux, le bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeait était désormais à quelques pas. Ils se regardèrent tous en souriant, et ils s'avancèrent comme déterminés. Devant celui-ci cependant, les cinq lycéens portant des accessoires mignons à leurs sacs remarquèrent un autre groupe de cinq garçons. Un aux cheveux bleus clairs et yeux bandés, un plus potelé aux cheveux bleus sombre et teint mat, un troisième qui était blond, un noiraud et un auburn. Se rapprochant, ils purent être témoin de leur discussion en notant qu'ils les dépassaient, mais les cinq autres semblaient très proches. 

« C'est bon Touma, dit celui au teint mat, tu peux retirer ton bandeau !

-Pas trop tôt, dit-il en s'exécutant, non...vous êtes sérieux ?!

-Joyeux anniversaire Touma !

-Les amis, dit-il ému devant ce cri collectif, merci !

-C'est Seiji qui a eu l'idée, reconnut l'auburn, sans lui...

-Ce n'était pas compliqué, répondit le blond qui devait être le fameux Seiji, te connaissant...

-Mais c'est quand même super que vous ayez pensé à mon anniversaire ! Vous êtes des amis en or !

-Tu l'es aussi, dit le noiraud, on pouvait bien faire ça !

-Ryo, reprit le roi du jour, je ne vous décevrai pas avec mes talents d'archer !

-Tu as intérêt ! Dit le potelé, sinon, tu me devras un repas !

-Je suis sûr que personne ne peut être aussi fort que senpai.

-Nishimiya, réprimanda le senpai en question avant de se tourner vers les autres adolescents, vous aussi vous venez pour le combat de tir à l'arc ?

-Oui ! Répondit Ryo, c'est l'anniversaire de notre ami et il est doué en tir à l'arc, c'était l'occasion !

-Exactement ! Répondit Yuu, il faut entretenir sa jeunesse !

-Yuu, dit le brun, tu parles comme un vieux...

-Kouta ! Se fâcha-t-il faussement en lui donnant une pichenette, tu as dit quelque chose ?

-Rien du tout !

-Quel abruti.

-Shushu !

-En tout cas, reprit le président, puisqu'il y a de fortes chances que l'on s'affronte, autant se présenter. Enchanté, je suis Seiichirou Minamoto, ce garçon est Ryou Nishimiya, dit-il en désignant le petit blond, pardonnez le, il est assez timide.

-Senpai...

-Moi c'est Yuu Mizuno, ravi de vous rencontrer ! Dit le bleuté de leur groupe, quant au ronchon, c'est Shushu...

-Shunsuke Yoshino, corrigea ce dernier, ne l'écoutez pas.

-Je m'appelle Kouta Hasegawa, reprit le brun, et vous ?

-Mon nom est Ryo Sanada, dit le plus petit noiraud, ravi de vous rencontrer.

-Seiji Date, dit le blond en s'inclinant, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Je suis Touma Hashiba, mais si vous nous avez entendu, vous le saviez déjà.

-Shu Rei Fang, pour vous servir ! Enchaîna celui aux cheveux bleus sombres, c'est un plaisir !

-Je...je suis Shin Mouri, termina l'auburn d'une voix très douce, enchanté également.

-Bon bah puisque nous nous sommes tous présentés, dit celui semblant être le plus âgé, autant y aller non ?

-Oui ! » 

Sur cette réponse collective, les dix garçons entrèrent, payèrent leurs places, et purent entrer dans la salle disponible ce jour là. Chacun reçut alors un casque et une protection pour l'avant-bras s'ils le désiraient, en plus d'un arc. Dès lors, les garçons revinrent dans leurs groupes respectifs alors que le superviseur du jour se mit à expliquer à ceux ignorant tout du maniement de cette arme comment elle se tenait, et comment on se servait des flèches en mousse pour tirer sur tout ce qui bougeait et ne bougeait pas, en espérant quand même toucher ce qu'on visait. 

Puis il passa aux règles du jeu en présentant le terrain. La salle, assez grande, était divisée en quatre parties. Les deux premières, délimitées par des lignes de couleur contrastant à celle du sol, représentaient le terrain dont chaque équipe bénéficiait, et comportait de chaque coté trois larges colonnes dont la matière rappelait celle des punching-balls, avec celle du milieu étant un peu plus fine que celles sur les cotés, et devant laquelle se trouvait cinq cibles rouges sur fond noir. Le troisième espace, lui, séparait le terrain et des flèches étaient disposées. Quant au quatrième, c'était celui tout autour du terrain. 

« Très bien les enfants, dit le superviseur avec enthousiasme, vous serez donc divisés en deux équipes, chacune prendra un coté du terrain. Au top départ, vous devrez courir récupérer une flèche par personne, et après, vous commencez à vous tirer dessus ! Si vous le voulez, une personne peut prendre plusieurs flèches, mais une par une, et au risque de devenir une cible facile pour l'équipe adverse. Si vous êtes touchés, vous êtes éliminés, sachant qu'une touche est valable lorsque la mousse de la flèche et non son trait entre en contact avec votre corps ou votre arc ! Le but est de détruire les cinq cibles de l'équipe adverse, le jeu s'arrête donc lorsque toute une équipe a été éliminée ou bien quand toutes les cibles d'une équipe ont été détruites, compris ? 

-Oui !

-Alors placez vous, vous avez cinq minutes, après, vous me direz le nom de votre équipe et le combat commencera ! » 

Chacun fit ce qui était demandé, et une minute plus tard, Yuu d'un coté, Ryo de l'autre, virent annoncer le nom de leurs équipes respectives. Après cela, chacun commença à établir sa stratégie, tous réunis auprès de celui qui en était le plus doué. Du coté des lycéens, le plus âgé prit la main. 

« Yuu, Shunsuke, comme vous êtes doués en football, je peux vous assigner à la récupération des flèches et à la protection de la cible ?

-Oui Président.

-On fera de notre mieux.

-Nishimiya, Kouta, vous prendrez les bastions de coté, et votre but sera d'éliminer les adversaires, compris ?

-Je ne vous décevrai pas senpai.

-Moi non plus, et vous ?

-Moi ? Je prendrai le bastion central et ferai tomber les cibles, mais je vais avoir besoin de vous tous, je peux compter sur vous ?

-Pas de souci.

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Évidemment.

-Avec plaisir !

-Très bien, alors allons-y. » 

De l'autre coté, l'ambiance, tout aussi détendue et sérieuse, régnait quand le plus jeune, dont c'était l'anniversaire, commençait à réfléchir en observant les adversaires avant de commencer à réunir ses camarades et amis. Un sourire arrogant décorait son visage quand il commença alors à expliciter son plan. 

« Très bien, quand le signal sera là, Ryo, Shu, je compte sur vous pour récupérer le plus de flèches possibles. Shin, je crois que tu sais tirer non ?

-Un peu, j'ai appris quand j'étais petit mais après...

-Avec Seiji, on tâchera tous les trois de les éliminer, ainsi, on détruira cette cible ensemble, ça vous va comme ça ?

-Je suis partant !

-Ce plan ne me pose aucun problème.

-Très bien les amis, enchaîna alors le Sanada, alors allons y !

-Fin du temps de préparation, annonça le superviseur, vous êtes prêts ? Alors que le duel entre les Sanrio Danshi et les Samurai Troopers...commence !

-Pas mal votre nom, complimenta le Minamoto, c'est à cause de vos patronymes de samouraïs ?

-En quelque sorte, avoua l'autre leader, et vous ?

-Nous ? Dit Yuu, c'est parce qu'on aime Sanrio, et que Melo-chan est la plus belle !

-Je préfère Purin personnellement...

-Kitty-san est la meilleure, indubitablement.

-C'est Kiki et Lala les plus mignons !

-Calmez vous, dit le plus âgé, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne reconnaissez pas la valeur de Cinnamon qu'il faut être ainsi désunis, notre défaite n'en sera que plus sûre !

-Président !

-Bon, soupira l'adulte, on peut y aller ?

-Tout de suite ! » 

Foncèrent alors avec toute leur bravoure, les quatre moutons sacrificiels en direction du terrain central. Comme prévu, ils tentaient de récupérer le plus de flèches possibles, qu'ils passaient derrière, pour que leurs coéquipiers puissent se servir et commencer à tirer. Cependant, un certain Shu Lei Fang, armé de son arc, ne sut résister à la tentation de frapper des cibles aussi faciles. Prenant une flèche, il commença alors à viser pendant que les deux autres étaient concentrés ailleurs et...une flèche toucha son bras gauche avant qu'il ne puisse tirer. 

« Shu !

-Idiot, dit le petit blond ayant tiré, c'était trop facile !

-Nishimiya attention !

-Merci de m'avoir vengé Shin ! » 

Alors que le plus jeune des Sanrio Danshi avait tiré sur le plus robuste de ses adversaires, le plus âgé des Samurai Troopers en avait profité pour l'éliminer avec une flèche préalablement récupérée. Celui semblant être le spécialiste du tir à l'arc du groupe visa alors l'auburn, mais celui-ci se retira rapidement derrière son bastion, évitant la flèche. Ainsi, les deux camps étaient amputés d'un membre, mais lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de flèches au centre de la pièce, tous revinrent en arrière, réfléchissant à une manière d'attaquer tandis que les deux touchés précédemment s'en allèrent sur les cotés de la pièce. 

« C'est trop bête, dit le Fang, les garçons, vous n'avez pas intérêt à perdre !

-Senpai ! Encouragea alors le Nishimiya, vous pouvez le faire !

-Et une cible de touchée chez les Samurai Troopers !

-Oui !

-On a pas dit notre dernier mot ! » 

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le bleuté dont c'était l'anniversaire ne perdit pas de temps pour détruire la cible centrale de ses ennemis, malgré les efforts combinés des amis d'enfance pour l'en empêcher. Ces derniers n'avaient pas la tâche facile, puis qu'il leur fallait esquiver les flèches de Seiji et Shin, qui s'acharnaient à les viser. De l'autre coté, le garçon au tempérament de feu se préoccupait plus de détourner les flèches ayant détruit leur deuxième cible que du brun qui peinait à le toucher. Pire encore, il arrivait même à attraper les flèches en plein vol, alors que lui vint une idée. 

« Monsieur ! S'écria-t-il, on est d'accord que si la flèche touche le trait, ça ne fait rien ?

-En effet...pourquoi ?

-C'est parti !

-Ryo ! Hurla le Mouri, ne fais pas l'insensé ! » 

Trop tard, celui-ci avait une flèche dans chaque main, et avait décidé de s'en servir comme de katanas, afin de détourner celles de Seiichirou, ce qui marchait effectivement. Par jeu, le Mizuno avait tenté de faire pareil, la maîtrise en moins. C'est alors que l'auburn et le blond se levèrent de leurs bastions en même temps, préparant leurs arcs avec un timing en tout point similaire, visant et bandant leur arc de concert. La seule différence visible, c'était que le blond avait la protection à l'avant bras gauche, et l'autre au droit, indiquant qu'ils étaient respectivement droitier et gaucher. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils tirèrent en même temps et touchèrent leurs cibles. Le Date parvint à éliminer le bleuté adverse, quand l'autre détruisit une cible supplémentaire. 

« Président, taquina Yuu en sortant du terrain, je vous laisse le reste !

-Comme si on allait vous laisser une chance, répliqua Seiji, nous ne perdrons pas !

-Seiji ! Appela l'auburn, fais attention !

-Ah ! Dit-il en esquivant, je l'ai échappé belle.

-Et une troisième cible détruite chez les Samurai Troopers !

-Quoi ?!

-Bravo Kouta, tu t'y habitues vite à ce que je vois.

-Merci président, Shunsuke, tout va bien ?

-Comme sur des roulettes, dit-il en détournant une flèche de l'auburn, on ne fera qu'une bouchée de ces gars-là.

-Je le répète, dit le blond quittant son bastion, comme si on allait vous laisser une chance !

-Seiji !

-Je suis sûr que tu te sentais seul Ryo.

-Mais tellement ! » 

Et le combat reprit de plus belle, bien qu'à la différence du noiraud, l'autre n'utilisait qu'une seule flèche, défiant les adversaires avec un style que le président du conseil des élèves de son lycée reconnut comme étant du kendo. L'affrontement de deux arts ancestraux dans un combat singulier dans tous les sens du terme fit bouillir son sang dans ses veines, et le regard brillant, il commença à viser le jeune Date. 

« Allez-y senpai ! Vous allez l'avoir !

-On dirait que le président s'amuse, pas vrai Ryou-chan ?

-Bah mes camarades aussi, interpella le chinois, c'est ça qui est bien !

-Tu as raison, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime bien ! Tu veux aller au fast-food après ?

-Tu achètes mon amitié là !

-Oui je sais !

-Yuu-kun est vraiment machiavélique...

-Tu as dit quoi ?! » 

Alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne, le pauvre Nishimiya se fit fortement pincer les joues par son aîné qui éclatait d'un rire assez grand pour déconcentrer certains, dont l'ami d'enfance du plus taquin qui ne put empêcher une autre cible d'être détruite dans son camp, rétablissant les scores. Non, de base, les Sanrio Danshi, à trois contre quatre, étaient à un désavantage. Il devait éliminer un des défenseurs, et par chance, il n'était pas l'attaquant vedette du club de football pour rien ! Lançant une flèche tombée là, il parvint à toucher... 

« Seiji attention !

-Ryo non ! Protesta le concerné en le poussant, tu sauras mieux défendre les cibles que moi, je te fais confiance.

-Seiji !

-Les gars, appela le Hashiba, on est pas dans un drama là ! Ryo derrière toi !

-Pas si vite !

-Merci de m'avoir couvert Shin !

-Nous voici à égalité, bravo Shunsuke !

-Fais attention Kouta !

-Oui président ! Ils ne nous auront pas !

-Shin tu es prêt ?

-Allons-y, Touma ! Ryo, à couvert !

-Tout de suite ! » 

Ne comprenant pas de quoi il en retournait, les lycéens observaient incrédule, les deux autres préparer leur arc tandis que le Sanada prenait refuge au bastion délaissé plus tôt. Puis avec un timing presque parfait, ils tirèrent. Pensant la cible visée, le Yoshino parvint à détourner la première flèche, mais la seconde le toucha. Seule consolation, le brun de son équipe avait eu le geste précité de tirer sur les adversaires. Sa flèche avait ricoché sur celle détournée par le décoloré, lui donnant l'élan et la précision manquante pour toucher la cible centrale. 

« Kouta-kun est génial !

-Merci Ryou ! Tu vas voir, on va l'emporter !

-Plus qu'une cible chez les adversaires, j'ai confiance !

-Hé ! S'indigna le Mouri, c'est moi qui me bats avec confiance !

-Ne perds pas tes moyens Shin, réprimanda l'archer, fais comme moi et garde la sagesse ! Quant à toi Ryo, ne sois pas trop...bienveillant envers nos ennemis !

-Que justice soit faite !

-Du calme Shu, réprimanda le dernier éliminé des Samurai Troopers, un peu de respect envers eux quand même.

-Vous semblez vous connaître en confucianisme, releva le Minamoto, mais ça ne suffira pas !

-Touma, appela l'autre noiraud, vas-y maintenant !

-Vous aussi président ! » 

Les deux meilleurs archers, en face à face, bandèrent leurs arcs. Tout le monde voyait sa respiration coupée, suspendue au mouvement de ces flèches qui cherchaient le meilleur point pour atteindre leur but. Une cible, bien évidemment. Et même avec trois personnes contre deux, les deux justement, avaient encore une cible, contrairement aux autres qui n'en avaient plus qu'une seule. Le combat était serré, car de ces flèches pouvaient dépendre l'issue de ce combat acharné. Le geste fut rapide, sec, mais là. 

« Ryo ! Hurla le Hashiba, non !

-Je n'avais pas le choix Touma, gagne ce combat pour nous...ne rend pas vain notre sacrifice !

-Ils ont détruits une cible président ! Il faut faire vite !

-Je sais Kouta, ne t'en fais pas. » 

Et la stratégie était facile à faire, car l'auburn préparait déjà sa flèche, prêt à éliminer l'adversaire, Mais c'était sans compter sur le fan de Cinnamoroll, qui était déjà paré pour le même but. Et sachant que celui-ci était gaucher, il put très facilement trouver l'angle d'attaque idéal pour réussir. Il en occulta même celui qui devait être son principal adversaire, trop concentré sur le goût de la victoire qui envahissait déjà son palais. Un sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il tira, il comprit trop tard pourquoi l'autre en avait un aussi. 

« Shin, murmura le benjamin, ku...HA !

-Quoi ?!

-Comment ?!

-Que se passe-t-il ?!

-Quel est ce cri ?

-Plaît-il ?

-Et victoire aux Samurai Troopers !

-Bravo Touma ! Exulta Shu, C'est bien mon pote ça !

-Tu as assuré, continua l'autre plus impulsif de leur bande, c'était génial !

-Je savais que tu avais quelque chose en tête, continua le blond, content de ton cadeau ?

-Oh que oui ! Mais merci aussi à Shin, je n'y serai pas arrivé sinon.

-Mais non Touma, c'est toi qui a tout fait ! Personne ne peut résister à ton tir spécial.

-Beau travail, complimenta Seiichirou, j'ai cru l'emporter jusqu'à la fin, mais on dirait que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre...

-J'ai aussi cru que tu l'emporterais, j'ai hâte de t'affronter à nouveau !

-Pareillement ! » 

S'échangeant une poignée de main virile et amicale, les dix garçons retirèrent casque et gantelet avant de retourner chacun de leur coté, discutant de tout et de rien après ce tournoi aussi drôle qu'intense. Des liens raffermis, une amitié naissante entre deux groupes, et la pratique d'une activité qu'il appréciait pas mal -avec le base-ball- le roi de la journée ne put qu'apprécier à sa juste valeur les cadeaux qui lui furent donnés, et en remercia copieusement ses meilleurs amis à grand renfort d'étreintes à la limite de l'étouffant.


End file.
